The present invention relates to a static sealing element for a rolling bearing.
In particular, the present invention relates to a static sealing element for a roller bearing which is mounted onto a cylindrical element which presents a blocking moulding which is positioned against an inner race of the rolling bearing itself and which is suitable for being arranged in contact against a shoulder of an external element, which might, for example, be a motor shaft or a junction.
With reference to the assembly of the kind of device which has just been described above, and of which a more detailed description will be given below, without losing any of its general nature, it should be pointed out that static sealing elements of a well-known kind comprise a substantially rigid support which is suitable for being coupled to an inner race of a roller bearing and that such elements also comprise a sealing lip which forms an integral part of the support and which also extends axially beyond the blocking moulding as well as extending radially towards the interior in order to be compressed between the blocking moulding and the shoulder.
It should, however, be mentioned that the sealing capacity which is supplied by the above elements has not been found to be very efficient due, above all, to the fact that it is difficult to control the deformation of the lip during the compression between the blocking moulding and the shoulder, so that it is obvious that the aim of the present invention is to create a static sealing element which will not have the above-described disadvantages.
According to the present invention a static sealing element for a rolling bearing will be produced which is mounted on a cylindrical element and which presents a blocking moulding which is positioned against an inner race of the rolling bearing itself and which is suitable for being arranged in contact with a shoulder, the element comprises a support which is associated with the inner race of the rolling bearing, and a sealing lip, which forms an integral part of the support, and which axially extends beyond the blocking moulding; the sealing element is characterised by the fact that the said sealing lip comprises a substantially conical end portion which projects axially in relation to the blocking moulding and which forks radially opposite the blocking moulding itself.